


"Can you feel this?" – Fictober 2018

by Midori37



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), FICTOBER2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori37/pseuds/Midori37
Summary: Day 1 of Fictober – "Can you feel this?"





	"Can you feel this?" – Fictober 2018

“Hey, Kyle?”

“Hmm?” Kyle hummed, snuggling further into Kenny’s chest from where they lay together on the sofa.

“I can’t feel my arm…” Kenny said simply.

Kyle blinked, tilting his head back to get a look at Kenny’s face. “What?”

“Uh, I think it feel asleep.”

Kyle sat up at that, watching as Kenny started down at his arm that just lay still at his side. A few moments pass before he lets out a sigh. “Yep, it’s asleep, I can’t move it.”

Kyle giggled. “Sorry, Kenny.” Then he poked Kenny’s arm. “Can you feel this?”

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Nope.”

“How about this?” Kyle touches the top of his hand. “Or this?” Followed by a jab to the shoulder.

“Still nothing,” Kenny confirmed, content to just lay back and let Kyle do whatever. It wasn’t as if he could do anything about it anyways. “I’m completely at your mercy~”

A devious glint flashed in Kyle’s eyes and without warning he began to leave a trail of kisses on Kenny’s arm. “Can you feel this?” 

Kenny gulped, shaking his head. He couldn’t feel Kyle’s touch, but he could see what he was doing and imagine the feel of his lips on his skin. It was an oddly fascinating experience. 

“Ow”, Kenny gasped as he felt the first sting of feeling coming back to his arm. “OK, I can feel something now.”

Kyle laughed. “Here comes the really fun part.” Kyle placed one more kiss to his hand before standing up. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better after the stinging passes.”

His response was Kenny turning his face into the cushion and groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already a day behind by the time I found out this was a thing, but hey I'll just see how far I can get XD These will all most likely be K2 related. Also forgive if it's a rough read, wrote it right before bed.


End file.
